


Give it to me

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, For a close friend, fluff with some angst and forshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Chris and Clarisse are still kids and when Drew does something evil Chris is willing to do whatever it takes to save Clarisse from trouble





	Give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my lovely friend Oli shes been working so hard and shes such a great friend. This is for you <3

“You got lucky Chris!” Snapped Travis.

What's his issue? I just beat him in a race? My name is Chris Rodregize and I’m the newest member of the Hermes Cabin, I’m only 10 but i'm already the fastest member of our cabin other than Luke himself, Travis who is two years older then me should've realized that by now. Using my powers given to me by our father is not cheating.

“It's not luck Travis, I used my skills.”

“How did you get the Hermes sprint? You just got here! You-”

“That's enough you two!” Snapped Luke rushing in.

Travis stomped his feet and stormed off.

“If you got time to mess with him you got time to train boy!” Luke scolded.

“Yes sir.”

“Another thing, go take care of your trash.”

“Trash?” I asked my eyebrows shooting up.

“Clarisse is causing up a storm. You’re close to her, she’s accusing people of stealing her stupid thunder stick. Solve it before we get investigated.”

“Yes sir.” I stated.

I don’t know why I did this but as I was leaving I kicked Luke in the shin he flipped over and i unsheathed a blade i was hiding and pointed it at Luke’s throat.

“Call Clarisse trash one more time and I’ll take your life before you can count to 3”

“Are you prepared to face what that means? Does that cow mean that much to you?”

I felt the rage boil in me., so bad I could barely breathe. It would be so easy to slit his throat. To kill him, Clarisse isn’t a darn cow. She’s not even that fat! I swear I’ll kill him if he says another word.

However my breathing regained control and i said, “yes I’m prepared to kill for her.”

I then threw the blade on the ground next to him, “There, you’ll need evidence to get me on cleaning stables duty tomorrow. I’ll see you later counselor.” and I walked away.

I rushed towards the ares cabin, I got there just in time, Good old Drew was there, what does that witch want? She’s like me a new arrival.

“Oh look, you don’t have lamier to save you. I could beat you and no one would save a cow like you.”

“I can still kick your butt if i want!’ Clarisse snarled.

Crap there she is. My angel, Now, I know what you’re thinking ‘chris is nuts because he's in love with a thug like that’ one, shut up. She’s not like that, two, Clarisse is the most beautiful and amazing person I’ve ever met. She’s strong, powerful and she does have a soft side when she wants to. You just have to get through the walls. But then again, who doesn't? I'm pretty sure Selena has some walls that need to be broken to know her and everyone gawks at her. She’s wearing that orange tank top that we all wear and blue pants. She smells like old dirt and grass which is a very sweet smell.

“Oh really? Then do it, Beat me up you big bad child of ares.”

Clarisse went to swing, i expected Clarisse’s hit to connect but somehow Drew dodged and Drew landed a blow to Clarisse’s stomach and she fell to the floor. Drew grinned.

“Ah typical. Pretty ugly really are better than ugly girls. At everything.”

Clarssie was crawling on the ground, Drew approached her; I’ve never said someone have such fear in her eyes.

“Daddy-”

Drew pulled Clarisse in a chokehold and began to strangle her, “Let's see who will miss your sorry butt.”

I didn’t even think my powers activated and I approached behind Drew; I then found a large stick snapped it in half and poked it into Drew’s hip. The pain was just enough to get her to let go, I then grabbed Drew by the collar bone and threw her away from Clarisse.

“They heck- Chris??” Drew shocked.

I ignored Drew, rushing to Clarisse, “Clarisse? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine! Get off me!!” Clarisse snapped as she shoved me off.

“Heh, even being saved your still a brute. Oh but what could of happened to mamier?”

“What did you do to Clarisse’s spear?”

“Accustions Hermes boy? I have no idea where it is. But….. I sure hope Ares doesn't find out that his daughter lost such a powerful weapon, he could get... violent!”

“No he won’t!” Clarisse snapped, “Daddy loves me!”

“Is that right?” Drew laughed, “That's not the rumors I heard, I heard the god of war gets quite…. Temperamental when dealing with you. Oh lords, It would be such a shame if he showed up tomorrow and… found it missing. Cause you can’t do anything with that spear. I do hope you find it. And you Rodregiez, I’m watching you. Don’t try anything, your heroic actions won’t help you next time.”

And with that Drew walked away, Witch.

“How…. does she know about that? I hid the bruises ...” Clarisse muttered barely holding back the tears.

Oh Clarisse, everyone knows he beats you. Its not that hard to figure out, you’re so scared of him its obvious. Also Ares isn’t known for being a good god. Darn it Chirs think there has to-

You know who has the spear. Take it my force. I await you where it is.

What was that? Who was talking to me, I pushed that out of my mind and focused on Clarisse.

“Hey come one Clarisse get up. We got to report your spear and-”

“I don’t want Daddy to hit me! I didn’t do anything! I…. i have to find it!” Clarisse screamed.

But as she tried to get up she fell back down, her stomach must be cramping from the punch, then…. She started crying. Actual sobbing, I’ve seen Clarsise take minotaur horns though her body and beat 3 hunters at once. I’ve never seen her even begin to shed tears, But she was crying. The most heartbreaking sobs I’ve ever heard.

“Hey, Come here Clarisse….” I mumbled and i wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug/

I expected her to push me away, Why would she want someone like me to comfort her, but she enough she gripped to me. Sobbing into my chest, I would've considered this a good moment had the rage inside me not being hard to control. Drew has that darn spear. She made Clarisse cry, thats something you never do to a member of camp half blood. You never hurt their love ones.

I’m going to get that spear back. Before Ares gets here.

“Clarisse, i swear.”

“What are you on about?” Clarssie asked.

“I’m going to find Mamier, before Ares showed up. He won’t be angry at you.”

She looked up gazing at me, “Are you…”

“I swear it on River styx I’ll find your spear. You can count on it.”

I guess I’m two for two when it comes to things I never thought I would ever see cause Clarisse’s face became flushed. More flushed then I ever thought I would see, I don't think she was too hot. I think I said something cool and it impressed her. I am pretty awesome aren’t I?

However quickly recoiling she smacked my arm, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Especially on river styx. And with that she ran off.

She was wrong about one thing, This is a promise i can and will keep.

We had a short dinner tonight due to Ares showing up tomorrow, I guess he must sense I’m up to something cause he ordered the cabin doors locked. But Ares is more fool then not cause he didn’t use the magic seals. Just enforced the lock.

We’re all in our cabins, Luke went to sleep early. In fact the only two in the cabin that were up was me and Travis. I was thinking of how I was going to get out of the cabin, there has to be a way. I just need to find a-

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed on Travis’s person was my knife that I threw at the ground near Luke. Perfect, That's how I’m getting out of here.

“Travis give it here.”

“Pardon?”

“Give me the knife. Now.”

“Why? So you can rescue that cow from her abusive father. No thanks. Luke told me if I lost this I’ll get horse cleaning duties.”

“You’ll get a lot worse if I don't get that knife.”

“You beating me in a race good enough punishment.”

“Oh really? Do you want Katie Garnder to know you talk in your sleep bout all the dates you want to take her on?

 

How white his face turned was priceless, “You wouldn't dare!”

“Try me. I have it recorded you know. If one bruise is on Clarisse's body everyone in the camp will know bout the Paris date you want to take her on.”

Travis shoved the knife in my hand turned over and closed his eyes, “Bully.”

“Thanks man.” I smirked.

“Go choke.” Travis replied and I went to work.

Gods Ares really needs to get smarter my teacher kept harder locks on the classroom door when she didn’t want me eating lunch. Never worked. Bingo i got it open, I kept out the cabin and locked the door and right as I exited the cabin, I saw my prize: a robbed fellow was holding Mamier with Drew following behind. I knew it she had it all along. They were heading into the woods, why would they be going there? There is nothing there. I crouched and hugged the wall of my cabin and decided to follow them.

“I can’t wait till we get to destroy this thing.” Drew stated.

“All in good time, my master has plans for this spear.”

“Your master is of much interest to me. I must thank him for helping me get rid of that cow.”

“All things will be repaid in time Miss Takana.”

I lost track of how long I followed them, i needed to hurry. It was very late, the moon was clear in the sky and it was hard to see. I can’t explain it though, i felt something…. Helping me. Like something was controlling the moon to where it was shining on the people I was following. 

I just chalked up as bizarre and kept going. Eventually i followed them into some kind of arena. And then it clicked.

Son of a ditch.

The gate on my side of the arena slammed shut and Drew and the robbed man turned around.

“We were followed?? Chris, you moron!” Drew snarled.

“Perfect, the sacrifice needed for my lord.” The robbed man stated, i could tell he was grinning.

“Just me the spear Drew. ``I stated.

“Go to hades, I’m getting that cow expelled from camp.”

My eyes narrowed, what was she going on about?

Of course she kept going, “When we give the spear to the monsters and they shatter it Clarrise will be a disgrace and that will force Chorin to kick her out.”

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. I found this so hilarious, her plan was flawed on so many levels.

“What's so funny??” Drew snapped.

“Chorin would rather get zapped by Zeus over a million years be trapped in hades for millions of years before he even humored the idea of kicking a camp member out. If he were to ever find out what Ares is doing he’ll get the god of war alive. Hell, you’ll be lucky if you don’t get stable cleaning duties for the rest of your life if he were to discover this. Chorin loves all of us, and that includes Clarisse.”

Drew’s face coiled up, but she just waved her hand, “we’ll see how big you talk when Jonos takes care of you. My friend?”

 

“Of course Drew. Lets go.” The Robbed man stated and he pulled out a scythe.

That sent off a lot of red flags, only…. Members of the titan lord us scythes.

“Who are you to use that weapon?”I asked.

“Worry bout yourself.” and he charged at me.

I was screwed, if he was a titan worshiper there was no way I stood a chance. However, when he lunged i grabbed the handle of the weapon. Yanked it from his hands and slashed it though his shoulder where it got stuck on the bone. He cried out. 

“Darn it! How did you do that? KRONUS!!”

That confirmed it, Drew gasped.

“What? The titan lord! I thought your master was a god.”

“Kronus!! Mighty master of all! Smite this boy!”

Suddenly the ground turned to tar and a presence appeared.

“Jonos, you took part in this children's game, and now that it's too much for you, you expect me to save you?”

“Please master! I’ve been loyal!”

“You were a necessity nothing more. And You have failed, if you can’t handle a simple boy how will you kill the counilar of the Hephaestus cabin Charles Bekendorf.”

And with that Jonos turned into dust and Drew ran away crying. They left Mamier there, I had completed what I set out to do.

As i went to pick up the spear, The presence spoke to me.

“Why do you rely on these ...gods to help you? They abuse the one you love with all of your heart. They sit there and watch her cry, all because she’s not what a woman is supposed to be.”

“Oh?” I asked, “Are you any different? The titans seek to control all, You would have Clarisse become a killing machine, just because you find human technology interesting.”

“Interesting? No boy, I harvest mortal tech cause they can’t control themselves. They are prone to their instincts to be scared of half bloods. Do you think your camp protects you from only monsters? Do you think mortals wouldn't hesitate to kill you all out of fear of your powers. You picked a lock with a knife and you run almost as fast as lighting, all this at ten years old. How do you think adult mortals would react to that? That they would let you go to school? Get a lover and become members of society? If you weren’t used as a weapon to kill other mortals you would be hunted as a ‘demon’. And to think that there is many of you, that you come from a line of ancestors. Why the mortals would rage an all out war on all of us. I keep them in line so they never act on those urges.”

“I don’t care about any of this!” I snarled. “I only care bout Clarisse!”

“Yet you allow her to get beaten, its no secret what ares does to her. Hell the only one that dosen’t know if my stupid navie son Chorin. I ask you: What good are the gods/ They take what they want and get away with it cause even you are too afraid to challenge them.”

“I’m not scared of ares i have a plan.”

“Oh really? “Kronus asked, “What is it?”

I pointed at the titan lord, “When I'm older I’ll defeat you, destroy you permanently and force the gods to punish ares for what he did to Clarisse The gods have to listen, they’ll do anything to get rid of you titans.”

This made Kornus laugh, “You have not seen the last of me boy, you can be certain of that. And i wonder…. If you’ll feel the same down the line. Bitterness has a way of impacting people.” 

And with that he disappeared. His words lingered in my head. Shoving them aside I picked up the spear and headed home.

By some miracle, I made it back in time to fall asleep in my cabin and no one was even awear what i did. Drew was too scared to say anything and i woke up bright and early to deliver the spear. I got the the Ares cabin and sure enough there was a scene.

“Ares will be here any minute girl! Forget the darn spear!” Snarled one of the older Ares cabin members.

“Chris will find it!”

“Why would a Hermes cabin member help you? For all you know he stole it!’

“Thats enough Butch!” Snapped Selena, “We still have two hours before ares showed up.

‘There is no need to look.” I beamed waving the spear in the air, Clarrise’s face lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Mamier!!” Clarisse exclaimed and I tossed it towards her and she caught it with ease.

“Where was it?” Selena asked.

“Drew was being bullied by hunters to steal it.” I lied, “I gave her a scolding and sent the hunter packing. Don’t worry bout it, she's learned her lesson.”

Why was i protecting Drew? she hurt Clarisse and was willing to work with a titan! No, that's not what she was, she was no traitor. She was being used, she's a brat but not worthy of death. She gets to live… for now.

“I see. I’ll have Chorin talk to Artemis.” Selena stated. Then she pushed the rest of the cabin members back into their cabin, “You have training let them have their moment move it!”

I’m half shocked the ares members didn’t break her like a twig but i guess Selena still has her charms. It was me and Clarisse for a bit.

 

“You kept your word. Why?”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Did you do it cause you keep pity on me? Or do you actually care?”

“Of course I care! I have a crush on you!”

 

I said it. I said it and we both gasped blushing

“You what?? You have a crush on me?? Me??”

I nodded.

Clarisse giggled, “i see.”

I didn’t know what that meant but when she grabbed me by my shirt and lightly pecked my lips i know exactly what it did. The softness was intoxicating.

“After I meet my dad we’ll talk about hanging out more…. Lover boy. See you later.” 

And with that she walked away but not before Selena shouted, “I saw that!!” and Clarisse running away with Selena chasing after her. I chucked and walked to the stabe i decided i needed to punish myself for breaking the rules. Also I must confess something. That blackmailing of Travis was a lie. I don’t have any drit on him.

But that kiss? Worth it.


End file.
